<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>对于重要之物 by doustring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875839">对于重要之物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doustring/pseuds/doustring'>doustring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doustring/pseuds/doustring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Orion/Sardinia (IDOLiSH7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直到最后一批文件处理完了，Orion才离开那间充斥着紧张气氛的书房。还好他那调皮捣蛋的侍从Erin今天没给他添多大麻烦，不然要工作到更晚。Orion活动着肩膀，现在他只想好好休息一番，好继续处理明天的事务。</p><p>由黑铁制成的王宫在深夜格外幽暗，墙壁上有照明用的蜡烛，但那摇曳着的虚渺光芒对工作了一天的Lama王只会徒增困意。 在走到自己寝室房门口的一瞬间，Orion就清醒了。多年的训练让他对不速之客格外敏感，不然他早就成为别人刀下的亡魂了。不过这位不速之客似乎并没有恶意，甚至还运用能力把房内的温度与湿度调整得令人感觉极为舒适。</p><p>“为什么Sirena的王会出现在Lama，而且进了我的房间里还待着我的床上，外面的守卫脑子都进水了吗。”Orion按下门把推开厚重的大门，迎面扑来了清爽的气息，但他沉着脸低声吼道。</p><p>“你的反应好无趣。”Sardinia仍披着水蓝色的长裳，只不过摘下了帽子，露出淡粉色的头发，“守卫们都好着呢。怎么说我也是王，偷偷溜进来的身手还是有的。”</p><p>“你不好好管理自己的星球跑来这里干什么，我们有外交吗？Lama是我的星球，不是你玩闹的地方！” “这句话也要说给前几天的Lama王听。”Sardinia悠闲地晃着腿，“问我来这干什么，当然是为了报复哦。”</p><p>Sardinia跳下床，一身华丽的装饰随着他的动作而缓缓摆动，挂在腰间的彩色珠子发出细碎的叮铃声响。他走到Orion面前伸出食指捏着对方的下巴道：“你啊，明明很高兴还要摆着一副臭脸。”</p><p>那天，为了寻找下落不明的星玉碎片，Fang带着一行人到了Sirena。好在没有引起骚动，也顺利解开了误会，他们当天晚上就离开了Sirena。 夜里Sardinia一一卸下身上的饰品，褪去华丽的服饰，正准备晚睡，却被突然出现在身后的人拥入怀中。</p><p>“一点防备也没有啊，Sardinia。万一是其他人怎么办？”Orion不安分的手在Sardinia身上抚摸，挑逗敏感的部位。</p><p>“你又不在我的危险人物名单上，当然没有防备。”Sardinia转过身，踮起脚尖，抬手环住对方的脖子，献上一个短暂的吻，“今晚就随便你吧。”</p><p>房间里充斥着淫靡的气息，灭顶的快感让人理智全无。 Orion被Sardinia又推又拉的带进浴室，泡进温热的池子里。他知道这是Sardinia特意为他放松而准备，水始终保持在令人舒适的温度。他舒展开身子，望着白茫茫的水雾，心里也开始痒起来。</p><p>“今晚也随便我吗？”</p><p>“不行，都说了是来惩罚你的。”Sardinia的手攀在Orion的肩上轻轻揉着，“明天也有很多工作吧，今晚就好好休息。”</p><p>Orion泄气一般地低下头。可Sardinia在他背后玩弄着他的卷发，有意无意地用手指划过他的脖颈，像绘图一般画出一道道轻重不一的曲线，再用指尖在肩头若有若无地点上两下，偶尔温热的鼻息落在背上。不安分的手逐渐滑到胸前，轻重缓急按压结实的胸膛，Orion在Sardion的手即将滑到危险之处时，一把抓住那只纤细的手腕，稍微一用力就把人拖入水中。</p><p>哗啦一声，水花四溅。 Sardinia只来得及发出一声惊讶的轻喘，就被拉到Orion的身前堵住了嘴。这是一个色情的吻。唇齿交缠，Sardinia环在Orion脖子上的手臂如同玫瑰藤蔓收紧，Orion一手揽着Sardinia的细腰，一手掀起被水浸湿的衣物探向衣底。</p><p>“都说不可以了。”Sardinia低下头结束了缠绵的亲吻，松开环在对方脖子的手臂，按住那双不安分的手，阻止了Orion的下一步行动，“真麻烦，衣服都湿了。”</p><p>“以你的能力，这根本不麻烦。”Orion小声抱怨道，没再动手动脚，像一只大猫搭在娇小的人身上，“抱着总可以吧？”</p><p>“可以。”Sardinia轻巧地回答道，然后伏在Orion的胸前。</p><p>“还有一个问题，我很久以前就想问了。”Orion抚着对方的腰，回忆起早晨瞥到的书，“Lama有一份关于Sirena的文献上画着人身鱼尾的生物，你们是从人鱼变来的，还是说就是人鱼？”</p><p>“谁知道呢？”Sardinia眯着眼，一副舒服得快要睡着的样子。</p><p>“喂喂，别在水里睡着啊。”话是这么说，其实工作了一整天的Orion也快要因为这温馨的气氛和舒适的水温而睡着了。 所以当他真的躺到床上时，觉得自己下一秒就能在黑暗中昏睡过去。可Sardinia这时候却不想睡了，他枕在Orion身边，问道。 “如果Sirena发生了战争，你会怎么做？”</p><p>“怎么了，是有什么不好的占卜结果吗？”Orion猛地睁开眼，睡意一下子退去不少。</p><p>“不，只是之前你来Sirena时，听到你说如果发生战争该怎么办。” Orion松了一口气，然后把Sardinia揽进怀里，“当然是去救你，不管发生什么都会救你。”</p><p>“知道了。”Sardinia轻笑两声，翻手，变幻出两支小巧的海螺，指着其中一个说道：“差点忘了这个，是给你的。”</p><p>“什么啊，只是海螺吗？” “往里面注入魔力看看。”</p><p>Orion照着他说的做，小海螺翁地一声，发出柔和的光芒，不是象征他魔力的灰色，而是粉色。Orion疑惑地看向Sardinia，发现他手中的海螺发着灰色光芒。</p><p>“以后就可以通过这个和我说话了呢。”</p><p>“好厉害！”</p><p>“当然了，我又不是钢铁脑袋。”Sardinia把手覆在Orion的眼上，“好了，睡吧。”</p><p>“你把我吓得睡不着了！”</p><p>“呼呼，那要我唱歌吗？”</p><p>“才不要，你也快睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Note:What Orion see on the book is that-<a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/ssstring89/status/1368105784660353024">人鱼</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>银盆中盛着清澈的水，细沙在盆底缓慢流动，汇聚成图案。</p>
<p>       自星玉重新变回碎片，已经过去一段时间了，然而占卜的结果仍和之前一样，是凶兆。</p>
<p>       重要的东西将会失去。</p>
<p>        Sardinia加强星玉之间的咒力封锁，又增厚Sirena周围的结界，只要没有他的允许，谁都不能轻易靠近。</p>
<p>      “陛下，”Shinkai一脸担忧地跟在王的身后，“这么做魔力会过度消耗过度的。”</p>
<p>      “但是也没有更好的办法，星球上大部分事务就要交给你们了。”Sardinia摆了摆手，“你有看到什么吗？”</p>
<p>       分离的要聚合，连接的断开，孤单分散的灵魂愤怒地嘶吼，混沌的幽灵四处游荡。</p>
<p>       这是什么意思？</p>
<p>       Sardinia扶着额头，叹了一口气，命令道：“通知术师们做好准备，结界破碎消耗了我不少力量，需要他们的帮助。我要休息一会儿，你先下去吧。”</p>
<p>       等Shinkai离开后，Sardinia又召来其他大臣。今天Bestia的王将来到Sirena进行贸易，不过他目前的状况是不能出席了。命令大臣安抚好受惊的民众，简单交代了贸易内容后，就回到了自己的房间。</p>
<p>       窗外好像变暗了些许，Sardinia疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，重新抬头向外望去，却又没有发现什么异常，天空仍旧晴朗。大概是真的有点累了，他深吸一口气，缓缓倒到床上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       这次的交易，Fang罕见地迟到了。Lama的人民生活节奏极快，Fang作为商人，了解顾客的心态。作为王，代表着Bestia，也重视与其它王的约定。无论从哪个方面来说，Fang都不是会迟到的那种人。</p>
<p>       Orion无端担忧起来。</p>
<p>      “抱歉抱歉，在路上遇到了点意外，稍微迟到了。”Bestia的王赶到Lama的皇宫后就立刻向Lama王表示了自己歉意，“我会叫船员快点的。”</p>
<p>       “不用太着急，慢慢来。”这次交易的货物是从Sirena运来的水稻，Orion简单向随从交代几句注意事项后就带着Fang到了招待室，“晚餐也在准备了。发生什么了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “只是在路上遇到了新出现的陨星，绕开它时花费了一些时间。”Fang看了看四周，问道：“Erin今天没跟着你吗？”</p>
<p>      “没有，让他出去巡逻了。”</p>
<p>       实际上是赶他出去巡逻的。Erin的观察力实在惊人，Orin才第一次把那支粉色的海螺带在身上就被发现了，吵吵闹闹地要查出这海螺的来历。</p>
<p>      “原来王不只是喜欢甜甜的蛋糕，还喜欢这种精致的海螺吗？”他围在Orion的身边蹦蹦跳跳，”是Sirena那的吗，Lama上几乎看不到这种东西吧？”</p>
<p>      “别乱说话，快给我巡逻去！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “其实上午在Sirena也耽误了一阵子，”Fang犹豫一番开口说道，“在进行交易的时候Sardinia不在，所以稍微慢了点。”</p>
<p>        Orion冷哼一声，说道：“他已经懒散到这种地步了吗？”</p>
<p>      “不是不是，”Fang慌忙摆摆手，想为Sardinia辩解，“他好像有点不舒服。”</p>
<p>        Lama王与Sirena王的关系僵硬没少让Fang头疼，尤其是每隔数年就在Mistero大神殿参加王族聚首的时候。这两位从聚首开始吵到聚首结束，Fang只好夹在中间，生怕他们动手打起来。</p>
<p>       不舒服？Orion回想了一番，自己昨晚并没有做什么出格的事，他可不相信Sardinia只是在两星之间跑了一趟就累到无法接待Fang。想再多问几句，可他和Sardinia的关系又是秘密，不便与Fang解释，只好作罢。想来想去，还是把原因归结到Sardinia太过随性，一点也没有当王的责任感。</p>
<p>       说到陨星，就算Fang搭乘的是商船而不是战船，以他们的技术也早该发现新陨星并计算好航行路线，哪里需要临时绕开。Orion正疑惑着，这时传来了凌乱的脚步声，Erin飞一般地奔来，停在Orion跟前，看到Fang也在时，露出犹豫的表情。</p>
<p>      “什么事，直接说吧。”Orion向Erin点了点头，Fang是值得信任的王，无需过多防备。当然他怎么也想不到Erin接下来要告诉他的事情。</p>
<p>      “王，星玉的气息消失了。”尽管知道Fang的为人，Erin还是凑到了Orion耳边才低声说道。</p>
<p>       Erin并非王族，自然无法打开星玉之间的大门看个究竟，但凭借着作为杀手的本能，和过人的天赋，他是可以感受到星玉状态的。</p>
<p>       星玉可是星球的根源。若是星玉丢失，星球上的平衡就会被破坏，后果不堪设想。</p>
<p>     “星玉又不见了？”Orion的头发像一团灰色的火焰，他的脸上露出令人害怕的愤怒表情。他震惊得一拍桌子站起来，差点就要冲出去，突然记起身边还有客人。</p>
<p>       一旁的Fang忧心忡忡，视线在Orion和Erin间来回移动。这是Lama的问题，他自然不能多言，不过Orion向他寻求帮助的话，他定会全力以赴。</p>
<p>      “有发现可疑人物吗？”Orion沉声问道。</p>
<p>      “没有。”Erin摇摇头，“封锁的钥匙还是锁的，但是有被动过的痕迹。应该是打开后为了防止被发现又锁上了。”</p>
<p>       所以，这次也某个王族偷走了星玉。</p>
<p>       ......Sardinia!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       这并不是无端的怀疑。</p><p>       冷静下来后，Orion又觉得自己好像有点冲动过头了。上次星玉丢失的时候 他也是第一个怀疑Sardinia，可事实上并不是。这次若又误会人家，岂不是让旁人看了笑话。</p><p>       不管Orion平时再怎么看不惯Sardinia吊儿郎当的态度，他也必须承认那位碧水之王的不曾对任何人抱有过恶意，更不可能拿民众的性命来开玩笑。</p><p>       何况他们还是恋人。</p><p>       让恋人处于危险之境根本是无稽之谈。</p><p>       但Orion还是决定去Sirena一趟，他命令手下准备好飞船，然后回到自己的房间拿出那支海螺，散发着美丽光辉的海螺。</p><p>       星球之间其实有专门由于通讯的魔术仪器，但属于外交的工具，会有监控的限制，无法用于私人联络。而以海螺为媒介构造用于远程沟通的术式就不会有这样的弊端，隐秘又方便，Sardinia不愧被称为天才。Orion还以为自己不会用这种休闲的工具来谈论正事。</p><p>       他正准备开口，却听到媒介连接的另一端率先发出了声响。</p><p>     “哟，Lama王，想拿回你的星玉吗？”Sardinia的声音从其中飘出来，Orion甚至能想象到他现在正悠闲地坐在什么地方，像耍猴一样露出得意的笑容，“它真好看，要不就放在我这吧。”</p><p>      “王的责任是保护星玉和民众。”Orion深吸一口气，继续说道：“你别以为我不敢把你怎么样！”</p><p>      “如果你还想拿回去就好好说话。”另一头Sardinia也放重了语气，“只能来你一个人，待会儿见。”说完后，就再也没有了声音。</p><p>       Orion觉得自己要疯了。</p><p>       他告诉Erin如果五小时之内他还没有回Lama，就把军舰开到Sirena。然后又告诉正在指挥商队的Fang自己有要事，需要赶去Sirena。接着在那两人的呼喊声中，使用空间跳跃能力，消失得无影无踪。</p><p>      “我第一次觉得Fang是这么的靠谱。”Coda扶着脑门无奈地说道。</p><p>       Sirena是一个会让人忍不住放松的地方。这里的居民喜爱举办庆典，夜晚沿路闪烁的灯像星河一样璀璨。但现在却不像往常一样热闹，Orion穿过Sardinia为他准备的通道时，疑惑地皱了皱眉。</p><p>       星球附近的结界加厚了。</p><p>       维持整个星球的结界本来就不是什么轻松的事，而目前各星之间关系还算稳定，Sardinia没有理由如此消耗体力来增强结界。</p><p>       挂在身上的海螺又响了，Sardinia告诉Orion绕开其他人，直接去他的房间。</p><p>       太随意了。</p><p>       简直就像是在秘密约会。</p><p>       但也只能这样了。谁让星玉是在他们密会的时候丢的呢？Orion总不能莫名其妙地出现在少有外交的Sirena的土地上，当着众人的面，大声质问道：“Sirena王，你居然利用我的情感来窃取星玉。”那简直就是在向全世界公布他和Sardinia的地下恋情，而这恋情还给自己的星球带来危机。</p><p> </p><p>       华丽柔软的毯子盖沙发表面，Sardinia半躺着，脸色在辉煌的宫殿映衬下有点苍白，他手里拿着的是Lama的星玉，漆黑的晶体泛着点点微光，看着它就好像在看着夜晚的星空。</p><p>      “为什么会在你这里？”Orion也不顾其它事，一进门就直奔主题。</p><p>      “这应该是我问的才对。”Sardinia眯起眼，“为什么你的星玉会在一大早掉到这里？还在我的结界上砸了个大洞。”</p><p><br/>       这下Orion摸不着头脑了，他可没听说过星玉有自己行动的能力。不然那些碎片早就自行汇聚在一起，哪里还需要暗地里蛊惑Carnelian，让Lazu大费周折地在各行星间穿梭。</p><p>       可Sardinia手中的黑色碎片，确实是本属于Lama的星玉碎片，身为王，Orion绝不可能认错。</p><p>      “既然你没有能力看护好星玉……”</p><p>      “我星的星玉由我自己来保管，就不劳Sirena的王费心了。”Orion打断Sardinia的话，伸手张开五指，星玉碎片就顺着他的魔力，乖乖回到手中，“倒是星玉丢失的这一段时间里Sirena王曾正好出现在我星，实在令人在意。”</p><p>      “我倒是怀疑一向崇尚军事武力的Lama，是否是在刻意制造事端，寻找借口，好挑起战争。”</p><p>       话音刚落，Sardinia的脸色一阵煞白，脑子里嗡嗡作响。他感到眩晕，扶着额上气不接下气地问道：“你不会真的...”</p><p>       Sirena的结界受到了猛烈的攻击，巨大的能量击在结界所形成的壁上，发出如同玻璃破裂般的声音。</p><p>       天空仿佛是在颤动。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Erin护主心切，但他明白战争的残酷，断不会贸然发起进攻。而且他也不可能这么快就到达Sirena。Orion迅速做出判断，袭击者另有他人。</p><p>      “你没事吧？”Orion立刻伸手扶住几乎要从椅子上滑落的Sardinia，让他好靠在椅背上休息，“我没有带人来，你应该感受得到。”</p><p>       Sardinia通过咒术将自身的力量与结界连接起来，一方面是为维持结界提供所需要的魔力，另一方面则是让自己能感受结界的状态，一旦有什么异变，他能及时应对。弊端则是一旦结界受到攻击，施术者也会受到不小的影响。</p><p>      “……我知道。”Sardinia推开那只即将给自己传输魔力的手，调整着自己的呼吸，催动力量想要将结界上的裂痕接上。</p><p>       然而又一声巨响在天空炸开，Sardinia身子往前一倾，哇地吐出一口血水。</p><p>       这下Orion二话不说，直接催动治疗的咒术，即使他并不擅长，和Sirena闻名于世的水治愈术相比根本不值得一提。Lama的战士们崇尚武力，他们的坚实体魄掌握的更多是极具破坏力的攻击力量。</p><p>       不过赖着他一身浑厚到可以说是霸道的魔力，Sardinia逐渐喘过气来，打断了Orion的施术。</p><p>      “已经可以了。 ”Sardinia直起身子，“拿到碎片就回去吧。”</p><p>      “那你……”</p><p>      “你是傻吗，就你一个人突然出现在我房间？”Sardinia翻了个白眼，“好歹准备一下看起来像是我请来的援军。”</p><p>      “……知道了，我马上赶来。”Orion握紧了Sardinia的手再松开，平时钢铁一样的迟钝脑袋这时倒是敏锐地察觉到了对方的不安，“没事的。”他安慰一般地落下一个轻轻的吻在Sardinia额头，然后闪身消失不见。</p><p>       那个人总是有着令人安心的魅力，就算看起来一副凶巴巴的样子，但确实在真心实意地考虑着别人，所以才能平定Lama的内乱，在众人的拥护下成为新王。Sardinia也被这一点吸引着，当然不只是这一点。抛去王的高贵身份，撇掉那张冷峻的脸，穿过那具坚实的身躯，如同燃烧火焰的灵魂，热烈又真挚。</p><p>       要失去的重要之物，该不会是你吧。</p><p>       巨大的黑影仍在上空徘徊，笼罩Sirena的天空。</p><p>      “各术师在指定地点修补结界破洞同时加强防御，增加星玉之间的看护人数，军队严阵待命。”王之室内Sardinia有条不紊地下达着指示，“外交大臣派使者向Mistero汇报当前情况，另外通讯邻星Lama和Bestia请求援助。”</p><p>       而其余的人，则拿出了Sirena的地图，开始为民众分配避难点，规划移动路线。可怕的战争要开始了，而入侵者的面目还没弄清。</p><p>      “Shinkai，我需要你的治愈术。”</p><p>      “是，陛下。”Shinkai谦卑地低下头，跟着Sardinia离开了王之间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       穿过Sirena上空的结界后，Orion就感受到了异样，他怀里的星玉碎片也变得不安分起来。他看了看四周想要确定一下是否有人，正准备施展「空间跳跃」时，一团黑色的烟雾却朝他飞来。大概这就是打破Sirena结界的罪魁祸首了，为什么要跟着自己？</p><p>       就这么把它引开Sirena是挺好的，不过这样一直跟着，难道要让它去Lama作乱吗？开什么玩笑。</p><p>       Orion拔出随身携带的佩剑，挥手劈向烟雾中伸出来的爪子，竟是被震得退了出好远。漆黑如墨的剑身不满地嗡嗡作响，好战的灵魂被激起了战意，Lama王用全身的力气压制自己战斗的本能，借着被震退的力迅速转身向宇宙的深处飞去，找到施展空间跳跃的间隙。烟雾中发出悲恸的哀嚎，听起来像是在哭泣。</p><p>      给我，还给我！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       军事基地现在可以说是一团糟了，Lama王急匆匆地留下一个准备军舰的命令，结果人却没了影。就算Erin拿着令牌，也少不了质疑的声音。</p><p>       唯一一点比较令人安心的就是星玉碎片失踪的消息没有泄露出去。Fang在宫里看着Erin忙得跑里跑外，甚至产生了要撇下生意开始帮忙的冲动。</p><p>       Code当然知道他的王在想什么。就像多年前Sirena遭遇大难时，他便慷慨地伸出援助之手，不仅无条件提供了救援物资，还接纳了难民。所以那颗原本封闭的星球才与他们有了贸易往来。</p><p>       货物搬运结束后，Fang立刻告别了Lama。Coda在商船上费力地转动船舵，问Fang现在是不是该回家了。</p><p>      “不，去Sirena，越快越好。”</p><p>      “咦？”Coda疑惑地看向Fang，他们的王正托着下巴表情严肃。</p><p>      “早上就觉得奇怪了，为什么Sardinia会无缘无故加厚结界。还有那颗离Sirena不远的陨星，它的运行轨迹有些奇怪。”</p><p>        简直像是直奔Sirena而去的。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       泡在水中的Sardinia脸色以肉眼可见的速度转好，原先的面如金纸已经恢复成平时红润的状态。随着空着黑色巨物的远离，压迫感也逐渐消失，放松下来后，他直接一头扎进水里，进入梦境。</p><p>      “王？”一旁的Shinkai面露疑色，回应他的只有水面上泡沫破碎的声音。他有时也会想，王是不是真的如那位威严的Lama王所说的，随性过头了。虽然能大概猜出王现在要做什么，但是一声不吭就不见了实在让人摸不着头脑。万一Fang和Orion到这里时，他还没醒来的话要怎么办？</p><p>       见Oiron平安回到Lama，Erin顿时松了口气，正准备上前抱怨几句，就敏锐地感受到王的气场不对。Orion本来就不怒自威，会让人不禁害怕，而点燃战意的他，更是毫不掩饰自己的好像随时要炸开的力量，稍微靠近就会感受到威压。Erin想星玉是不是被什么人偷走了来威胁王。</p><p>      “星玉现在在我身上。”Orion一边环顾四周，一边道，“军舰准备好了吗，要打仗了。”</p><p>      “好了好了，打谁，Sirena吗？”Erin兴致勃勃地问道。</p><p>      “不是，但是要在Sirena打。”</p><p>      “啥？”</p><p>       和那黑色的巨物经历一番短暂的打斗后，Orion对目前的状况有了一点把握。不管那黑影究竟是什么，但总之和星玉脱不了干系，没准它就是偷走星玉碎片的罪魁祸首。时间紧迫，他现在还是快些赶到Sirena为妙。</p><p>      “Fang他们呢？”</p><p>      “好像也去Sirena了。”</p><p>       星光的影子落在平静的水面，被水包围的Sirena在夜晚就像是另一片星空，只在微风拂过掀起细微波澜时才叫人分得清虚实。水映照着天地万物，无所不知。于是，Sardinia陷入深眠向水寻找答案。</p><p>       黑色的巨龙诞生于混沌。不久前好不容易聚合的星玉又被打碎，散落在各个星球。破碎之际，力量无穷的星玉发出了不甘的哀嚎，不想分散的强烈意愿导致了黑龙的诞生，而黑龙被这意志指使，要将星玉碎片拼凑起来。距离黑龙最近的星玉碎片便是Lama的碎片，率先感受到黑龙前来的它立刻吸引黑龙，利用星玉残留的力量轻而易举打开门锁逃出房间。接着来到邻近的Sirena，Sirena表面的结界导致黑龙无法感知到另一片碎片的具体存在之处，便将Lama的碎片拿出，本想利用碎片之间的引力来寻找，结果不仅失败，还让已经到手的碎片坠落，惊动了Sardinia。为了再次拿回星玉，愤怒的黑龙开始向Sirena进攻。</p><p>       Mistero的神官向通讯的使者说明了情况，他要立即赶过去，助力化解这场危机，可Sirena与这距离实在遥远，即使有Orion和Fang的相助，等他赶到恐怕巨龙早已经将Sirena夷为平地。只能盼望Sardinia能撑到那时候。</p><p>       星玉的愿望，就用星玉的力量来粉碎好了。沉在水底的Sardinia猛然睁开眼，眸子里明暗不定，最后像是做好了什么决定似的一跃而起，飞溅的水花被他甩手按回水面。</p><p>      “Shinkai，听好，接下来的安排.......”</p><p>       巨大的商船抵达宁静的Sirena地面时正值午夜，黑色的龙顶撞着空中的结界，摩擦发出的耀眼光芒宛如极光。随后抵达的Lama军舰悬浮在Sirena上空，黑洞洞的炮口对准了不善的生物。</p><p>      “和上次一样让民众暂时移居Bestia，你是什么意思？”短暂的会议结束后Orion没有如安排的一样为明天的战斗而休息，他等其他人都离开后跟着Sardinia走进了他去过很多次的房间，只是这次心情和以往每次都不一样，“Sirena就不要了，还是你打算一个人死撑着？”</p><p>      “我已经说过了，结界甚至撑不到所有民众转移到船上，更别说等船启动航行。”Sardinia皱着眉头，甚至不和Orion对视，将目光投向窗外，“你现在应该去休息，结界破碎后还需要你来拖住龙。”</p><p>      “那你怎么办？”以王族的力量根本不足以与龙抗衡，即使是他和Fang联手也只能勉强拖住，为民众的转移争取时间，留下的Sardinia……Orion想保持冷静，可昨天还在枕边共眠的人突然就要因为星玉那可笑的愿望把命都搭上，不真切到连当时的耳鬓磨丝肢体交缠都变得虚幻起来。</p><p>       他是因为Sardinia睡前那个吓人的问题，现在做起噩梦了吧。</p><p>       这算什么啊。</p><p>      “没事的。”深吸一口气，Sardinia终于转过来仰头望着Orion的眼睛，抚摸着他的脸庞，仿佛要把眼前的人刻进灵魂，“没事的，很快就结束了。”</p><p>      “我要你也没事！”Lama的王此时如同提出任性要求的倔犟顽童，抓住脸上的手，鼻子一酸。为什么黑龙要到Sirena，为什么Sardinia会是王，为什么他非得做那个最危险的人。“我们再想想办法……”</p><p>       比如把Lama的军舰留在Sirena，甚至他也留下来。他们本就因身份和地位的束缚无法如寻常的恋人一样同居，不能正常的约会，不能陪伴着对方，不能在对方孤单的时候及时送上拥抱，甚至连光明正大的见面都只能发生在相隔数年Mistero大神殿里的王族聚会上，还要压住一切思念的冲动。他们最经常做的就是在夜晚的时候，望着繁星中的一点，想象对方的样子，可能也如自己一样在睡前靠着窗，安静地看着上空。而如今，连可以望的地方都要被破坏，要望的人也生死未卜。</p><p>      “我……”Orion断断续续说道，“我宁愿这些都发生在La……”</p><p>      “不要这样，Orion。”Sardinia严肃地打断他的话，“Lama内乱刚平息，政权也未稳固，更经不起这灾难。你是王，要先为你的子民考虑。”</p><p>      “……我知道。”他最后叹了口气。他当然知道，他是Lama的王，谁都可以置Lama不顾，唯独他不能。拥有尊贵身份和强大力量的他必须为Lama服务，什么也做不了。</p><p>       为什么会这样？</p><p>       为什么他什么也做不了。</p><p>       前一夜还信誓旦旦说会来救你的他怎么什么也做不了。</p><p>       那些还没说出口的话，那些在未来才能说出的承诺，那些只有放下身份后才能一起去的地方......</p><p>     “我爱你。”</p><p>       窗边的两人相拥接吻，忽明忽暗的极光落在头上，Sardinia像是披着一层流动的纱裙，美得摄人心魂。</p><p>       不，或许还有办法。</p><p>       Orion摸了摸一直揣在怀里的碎片，他也有星玉的力量。在这里发挥不到极致，但总比Sardinia一个人要好。没有什么能摧毁Lama人的身体。</p><p>      在那之前，再给我唱一首歌吧，Sardinia。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “我爱你。”</p><p>       Sardinia踮起脚，双手勾着Orion的脖子，咬开了他的嘴唇勾出里面的舌头。湿重的喘息里谁也不肯停下，他感受到Orion愈发用力拥抱的手臂，传达过来的爱与不舍刻骨铭心。</p><p>       他已经很满足了。</p><p>       聚会时桌底下向他抓来的宽厚温暖的大手，神殿无人的角落快速交换的吻，不经意间从背后袭来的拥抱……用于防身的水帘在这个男人面前形同虚设，一步一步走近他。</p><p>       他都记得，仿佛刚发生过一样。</p><p>       他记得那片唇的温度，记得那双手上粗糙的茧，记得落在耳边湿热的吐息，卸下重担后慵懒的语调像久酿的酒。</p><p>       当然他也记得他是Sirena的王，记得多年前的大难众人拥护着称他为贤王，记得他和子民们载歌载舞的日子，街道上闪耀的灯光如星河一样，如镜的水面下是另一片星空。他爱他的子民，爱Sirena上的每一滴水，每一座艺术品般的建筑，和融入所有Sirena人生命中的每一段乐章。</p><p>       他会带着这些记忆一同沉入水中，投入母星的怀抱。</p><p>       抬起手抚顺蓬松的灰发，Sardinia像摸着小孩子的头安慰一般，摸着紧紧抱住自己不放的Orion。</p><p>       够了。就这样吧。</p><p>     “笑一笑吧，Orion。想听我唱什么歌？”</p><p>      凌晨，破碎的结界碎片相花瓣一样的掉落。</p><p>      Sardinia从星玉之间出来，宫殿里几乎没有人了。Orion和Fang正在上空与黑龙对抗，愤怒的咆哮声震耳欲聋。民众的转移工作也快要准备完成了，接下来就是启动飞船撤离，剩下的事就由他一个人来。</p><p>       冰冷的苦无无声抵在喉间，Sardinia抬着下巴，背被身高相仿的人抵着，无法行动。和Shinkai看到的未来一样，会有人来找他，只是没想到那个Lama的侍从真的能神不知鬼不觉地摸进来，甚至连他护身的法术都莫名失去了作用。</p><p>      “是Orion让你来的？”</p><p>      “是。”Erin一用力把Sardinia推到墙上，不知哪里飞出的匕首从脖子旁经过在墙上穿了个洞。他逼近Sardinia，毫不客气地压上去，手里的苦无抵着脖颈，皮肤下跳动的血管里滚动的是令杀手兴奋的血液，强迫对方仰起头，Erin低声说道：”你知道我现在多想杀了你吗？可惜王的命令是把你活着带出去。”</p><p>      “如果不是你，王也不用这样。”</p><p>      “哪样？”</p><p>       眼神冰冷的杀手笑道：“你不是清楚得很。”他都看在眼里，王族聚会后心情愉悦的样子，深夜在窗边凝望星空的样子，海螺被发现时羞涩的样子，黑龙攻击Sirena时紧张的样子，还有昨晚难过的样子、不顾一切的样子。“你的情人，是我的王啊！”</p><p>       是要效忠的王，是伟大的王，是Lama好不容易等到的贤王，是Lama人心中如同神一般强大又温柔的存在。</p><p>     “我确实不知道他要怎么样，不过看起来不是什么好事。”Sardinia神态自若，“如果是在其它星球，我或许要提防着你一点，但这里是Sirena，就算神官过来也要让我几分。”</p><p>      “当然，所以王告诉了我一些其他方法。”红发杀手的武器中发出噼里啪啦的声响，紫色的电光从掌心冒出，他没有错过Sardinia脸上惊慌的神色，这么近的距离，Sirena王无法躲开，更无法使用水的力量，“虽然只是短暂的，我知道什么法术能压制住你。”</p><p>       一直在角落的Sinkai卸去伪装的法术显露出身影，袖子里甩出的彩色宝石击向Erin身上的要害部位。Erin只能松开手，翻身躲开攻击滚落在地，当他想再次起身时，发现自己已经动不了了。</p><p>       Sardinia用法术限制了他的行动。“Orion要做什么傻事我大概猜到了，放心好了，你的王会乖乖回去的。”</p><p>       可回去又能怎样，本来就不苟言笑的王连最后一点慰藉的地方也没有了。</p><p>      “Orion让你来拦我真是天大的失误呀，Sirena空气湿润，所以他的钢铁脑袋生锈了吗？”Sardinia开着玩笑，如果Erin一开始就使用全力，即使Shinkai也在，他也不知道如何从敏捷的刺客底下挣扎开来。可惜在Erin的心里，Lama王的生命远比任务重要，所以才出现了漏洞。他把手覆在Erin的眼上，“作为你刚刚失礼行为的惩罚，以后要帮我多逗逗他，现在就先睡一觉吧，好孩子。”</p><p>       微凉的手覆盖眼帘，温和的魔力让Erin失去意识。</p><p>      “Shinkai，把他带出去。”</p><p>       跪在地上伏在Sardinia的跟前，Erin不愿失去王，他又何尝不是。信任他，赏识他的王，会在祭坛上与他们一共起舞的王，祈雨时放声歌唱的王，凭一己之力撑起保护整个Sirena结界的王，百年一遇的天才，多么美丽又强大的王。而他现在只能用抑制不住发颤的声音说一句。</p><p>      “王，武运昌隆！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       Sardinia在宫殿的外侧踩着台阶一步一步走入水中，以往举办祈雨仪式时也会路过在这个地方，水中的祭坛承载着所有人的愿望，是Sirena的圣地。这次要去更深的地方了，以Sardinia为中心，水面上荡起波纹，起伏的浪花绕着他旋转。</p><p>       天上Fang和Orion在愤怒的黑龙的攻击下节节败退，身后运载人的船已经发出轰隆隆的启动声，准备起飞。因为身上带着星玉，Orion更是被黑龙追的紧，巨大的长尾扫过，他狠狠落在甲板上。</p><p>       “嘶——”骨头仿佛散架了一般传来剧痛，Orion倒吸一口凉气，剑抵着地面支撑起身子。不过，他也感到兴奋，这样动用全身力量的机会在如今和平的世界几乎一生也遇不到一次，流淌在血液里古老的战意终于有了发挥的场地，骨子里好斗的灵魂狂妄叫嚣着，不顾一切地斩断眼前所有的障碍，斩断所有让他不顺心的事物。</p><p>       谁让你要拼凑星玉碎片，谁让你要攻击Sirena，谁让你动Sardinia的地盘？全部斩断。</p><p>       拿出怀里的星玉碎片，Orion念动咒语，金色的法阵在地面展开。正当他集中注意力在星玉碎片上时，隐匿在一旁的Erin冲出来，夺走了碎片，然后老老实实地跪在地上。</p><p>      “Erin?”Orion一脸不可置信，”你在干什么，我不是让你去阻止......”</p><p>      “我失败了，王。你也不要和星玉碎片交换力量了。”</p><p>       傻瓜吗，Orion，居然想交换星玉碎片的力量暴走一口气解决黑龙。什么准备都没做好也想乱来？你想拿什么换，有什么可以换，王的职责结束后的力量，还是最珍贵的情感，这些够吗，你能全身而退吗？</p><p>       下半身已经完全浸入水中的Sardinia仰着头，腰身以下的皮肤被细密的鳞片覆盖，像钻石一样闪耀的鱼尾轻轻摆动，海水在魔力的作用下快速旋转变成深色，仿佛要苏醒的深渊巨兽，随时要发出咆哮。</p><p>       这里可是Sirena，哪里轮得到你来出风头。小瞧我吗？</p><p>       散发着蓝紫色光芒的星玉碎片被托在手心，Sardinia一抬手，碎片如同融化的冰水滑入口中，同时掀起的海浪也将他吞没。天暗下来了，翻滚的乌云几乎要压在海面上。被突如其来的变化震惊得不顾问责Erin，Orion跳下军舰向海面飞去，而骤然升起的水帘将他震飞回去。</p><p>       这么狂暴的魔力......不会吧，你不会吞了星玉吧？</p><p>      “你在干什么，Sardinia!”Orion怒吼着又一次前进，费力斩开一道又一道升起的水墙，”你疯了吗？”</p><p>      “王，快回来。要撤退了!”在甲板上的Erin大喊道。</p><p>       开什么玩笑！Orion咬着牙，在哪里，Sardinia在哪里，快把那要命的东西吐出来啊。</p><p>       斩断水帘，他的面前一道粉色的身影闪过，迎面扑来暴走的魔力压得他喘不过气。巨大的鱼尾一甩，将他扇飞，像一张纸无力地飞出去，落在军舰的甲板上动弹不得。接着冲天的水柱击中飞翔的黑龙，粉色的魔力像发射的炮弹，光束将黑龙击落靠近水面。</p><p>      “轰——”</p><p>       黑龙的怒吼，海洋的咆哮。翻滚的海浪将黑龙卷入水中，像网一样张开的结界覆盖那一块区域。在一声巨响后，海面趋于平静，而一直挂在Orion腰间的海螺，在嗡的一声震颤中变回了原来的白色。</p><p>       不要。</p><p>       Orion被Erin搀扶着站起来，抓着海螺的手不住地颤抖。</p><p>       为什么啊。</p><p>       他看到Sirena人跪着，抬着双手，唱起了歌。像星星一样的光从他们的手里飞出，流向海底。Shinkai在吹着笛子，悠悠的声音可以借助魔力传达到每一个角落。</p><p>       回来啊！</p><p>       Lama的军舰平稳地升入空中渐行渐远，而Orion一次也不敢回头。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       数月之后。</p><p> </p><p>       大概是累昏了头，Orion觉得自己眼都要花了。他把自己的所有时间都用来处理政务，晚上一沾到沉头就立刻昏睡过去。所幸Erin会时不时给他添点恰到好处的乱子，不然他真要变成一台毫无感情的机器。</p><p> </p><p>       墙上摇曳的烛光让他睡意更浓，一回到房间就扑在床上，好像马上就要睡着了。小心存放在枕边的海螺散发出微弱的粉色光芒，又在做梦了，Orion迷迷糊糊地想到，他今天怎么沾枕就睡？</p><p> </p><p>       低鸣声打破寂静，Lama王一个激灵从床上坐起，抓住了粉色的海螺。他刚刚没有睡着，这不是梦。</p><p> </p><p>      “Orion，有空来看看我呗。”</p><p> </p><p>       风声和海浪声也从中传来，Orion张了张嘴，却发现自己说不出话来。</p><p> </p><p>      “嗯……在睡觉了吗？”Sardinia小声嘀咕道，他坐在礁石上望向星空中的Lama，晃动的鱼尾拍打海面，“那还是等等吧。”</p><p> </p><p>      “……不，没有。我现在就去。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>